The Domain Name System (DNS) is a distributed database used by Transport Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) applications to map between domain names and internet protocol (IP) addresses, and to provide electronic mail routing information. The DNS uses a hierarchical naming scheme known as domain names, which are associated with each TCP/IP server. The DNS provides a protocol that allows each DNS server to communicate with each other to map between domain names and IP addresses. An explanation of the DNS protocol can be found various standards and Requests for Comment (“RFCs”) well known to those skilled in the art, which are hereby incorporated by reference. For example, RFC 974 by C. Partridge, January 1986, entitled “Mail Routing and the Domain System,” describes the use of DNS for mail routing. RFC 1034 by P. Mockapetris, November 1987, entitled “Domain Names—Concepts and Facilities,” describes the use domain style names, their use for Internet mail and host address support, and the protocols and servers used to implement domain name facilities. RFC 1035 by P. Mockapetris, November 1987, entitled “Domain Names Implementation and Specification,” describes the details of the domain system and protocol, such as the concept of returning textual data. RFC 1464 “Using The Domain Name System To Store Arbitary String Attributes,” describes proposes the use of the DNS TXT resource record (defined in RFC 1035) to contain new types of information.
Filtering undesirable content on the Internet depends upon content providers labeling their content so that it can be filtered accordingly. Many less reputable content providers, however, do not bother to label their content and others may label their content in ways that reflect a cultural bias and assumptions. For example, Western Europe and the United States may have different biases on content that includes nudity and violence. In addition, others may define undesirable material in their own way, perhaps influenced by religious or political beliefs.
What is desired is a system and method for filtering undesirable content on the Internet that takes into account individual cultural biases and assumptions and permits existing infrastructure to be used.